Sanity of the Dark
by DoomNightAt12
Summary: A number of dark themed one-shots and drabbles focusing mainly on Robin, but his team is almost always there. Varying pairings. Current Chapter: House of Horrors. Something is wrong within the tower, but this is beyond any sort of halloween prank.


What he noticed when he first woke up was he was no longer in his bed, it was bright, and where his clothes wet? Surely he had been jumping over the rooftops of Gotham just seconds ago, or had his dreams shifted him elsewhere? He moaned and shifted so the light wasn't directly in his eyes.

Sudden he slipped down, water splashing up his neck and into his mouth, leaving him pushing his arms down as he gasped for air. His arms slipped against the curved ground, but as he lifted his head higher he realised that his escape was blocked off. Holding a position that let him regain air, he finally took notice of where he was.

He was in his own private bathroom, lying down in in the free standing bathtub that was steadily filling up. Over top of it were lines of taut razor wire, preventing any sort of movement beyond the lip of the three quarter full tub. At the opposite end the faucet dumped water in a never-ending flow with the tap handles nowhere in sight. At this rate he was going to either drown, or be torn to shreds as he was pushed against the razor restraints.

_'Don't Panic. Just don't panic.' _There had to be a weak spot somewhere above him, but he was reluctant to test with his bare arms and feet. Still, he couldn't put it off for long, so he pressed his forehead to the safest point he could find, looking out to see if there was something to help him. Surprising him he saw his communicator resting on a small table to his left, his best bet for any call for help since no one would hear him yelling from within the inner room.

In his excitement he slipped once more on what felt like a chunk of something, taking in a mouthful of liquid that saturated his lungs. At that moment, he panicked, and thrashed his arm wildly to push through the wire prison. His slender arm passed between two strands, but no before being slashed thoroughly by each of the spikes as he felt around for the yellow device. The bath was spilling over now with each of his movements, both his face and free arm pressing into the points leaving him grunting in pain. Finally his fingers found the small button on the side of the device and with his saved up breath he called out.

"HELP! IS ANYBODY THERE? SOMEBODY I NEED HELP!"

His crushing grip let the communicator slip from between his wet fingers, sending it sprawling to the other side of the room. He screamed out in frustration, no longer caring for his exposed skin he pulled his arm back and sunk down in the tub with his back on its bottom, slamming his arms into the restraints and clawing away with his fingers.

It was just as he took in another mouthful when the bath fell over and the wire was cut. The now loose strands clung to his shirt and pants as he rolled away, but he was just thankful to be free of the confined space.

"Robin, dude! Are you all- "

The voice belonged to his changeling teammate Beast Boy , who had must of used one of his larger forms too release him. He turned his head from his kneeling position to catch the look of pure shock on his friend's face, his outstretched hand pulled away as he stepped back. And finally Robin could see clearly why.

Decorating the white tiles was the liquid he had been floating in, a watered down solution of what seemed to be blood and flesh, not of his own. The now broken main pipe continued to spill the sickening fluid into the room, causing Beast Boy to step further back towards the door. The younger was obviously not going to help him any further, but he was just as desperate to leave the scene behind him. He ignored the burning pain in his arms and pushed himself up, then stumbled towards the exit, pushing Beast Boy out in front of him.

Slamming the door, for a moment at least, they had escaped. Taking a few stumbling steps Robin sat himself upon his bed, a small squick of curiosity leaving him to question how he had left the safe haven in the first place. He heard Beast Boy take a few calming breaths, before his savior took a seat beside him. The two sat in silence, before the heard Starfire's high pitch scream a few rooms down.

Neither of them moved, the Changeling fearful of finding a similar scene to the one he'd just encountered, and the groups leader because the jolt of panic mixed with the slimy substance seeping into his wounds had sent his stomach into knots, forcing him to his knees where he could expel it's contents, and possibly that of his lungs.

Now Beast Boy took that moment to move from the room, the chance his stomach may betray him steadily growing. Stepping into the hall he was slightly releived to see Star sprinting towards him, but most of that feeling was dashed by the look of pure terror on her face.

"S- star? Are you alright?"

The alien girl latched onto her smaller team mate, burring her head in his shoulder and shaking it from side to side.

"Oh beast boy! It was awful! The taps, in the sink, the contain not water but an awfully sickening slime. I was shocked! And then, at the end of my bed I found silky but- but-..."

She couldn't continue, having taken to sobbing on the green boy's arm. Robin had caught some of what had been said, but his body had begun to convulse in disgust, suddenly getting clean was all he wanted. Crawling away slightly he pulled his bed sheet down with shaking arms, and began to wipe his face. Beast Boy slowly lead Starfire into their leaders room, mostly in a hope that Robin could take over comforting the tamaranian girl, but it seemed the role would swap the the two spotted him huddled and shaking in the bed sheets. The girl immediately released her grip on the younger and moved to sit beside he closest friend. He avoided eye contact.

The changeling rubbed at his shoulder where Starfire had held her crushing grip. Something was going down within the tower, and all he could hope for was that their remaining two friends were all right...

* * *

_AN: Well, here be the first drabble I'm willing to post. They only get weirder from here. I've got around 8 or 9 other ideas to expand on.  
__and hear this, if there is ever a drabble you want me to continue, just say and I probably will. This one I had planned Cy and Rae's encounters, a hunt for the source, Robin gets worse etc etc. It was also planned to be Rob/BB and strong friendship between Cy and Star._


End file.
